


DamijonWeek2019 Day Two: Secret Relationship

by HappyDamijon



Series: DamijonWeek2019 [2]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged Up, Damijonweek2019, Day Two, It's porn, M/M, SO, Secret Relationship, Short, highschool, highschool/college, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyDamijon/pseuds/HappyDamijon
Summary: DamijonWeek2019 Day Two: Secret RelationshipJonathan's just so damnloud.Or:Jonathan and Damian have sex in a supply closet of some sort because I'm not original. Oh, and their relationship definitely isn't a secret.





	DamijonWeek2019 Day Two: Secret Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> DamijonWeek2019 Day Two: Secret Relationship 
> 
> Hopefully y'all enjoy :D

Damian has never minded how vocal Jon is during sex. In fact, if he was forced to be completely honest, he _loves_ it when Jon gets loud. He enjoys watching the boy writhe underneath him, a stream of moans escaping his throat, like a broken record, when Damian fucks him. He likes it when Jon begs for more, harder, faster; when he gasps, chokes on his own groans, cries out when Damian thrusts into him just _right_. He looses himself when Jon spasms, squirting onto both of them, untouched, absentmindedly mumbling Damian's name over and over again, exhausted. Those moments, locked away, alone, in _secret—_ those are Damian's favorite moments; no one else there in the world to bother them. Damian's usually good at keeping it like that, consistent when it comes to making love. But there's just something in the way Jon looks tonight, dressed up and looking respectable. He looks older, more mature.  

His baby face has grown out, a strong jaw like his fathers replacing it, along with the high cheek bones. His lips have grown. His hair has gotten darker; thicker with time. His eyes have changed in the way they look at Damian, full of love and intelligence. He's grown taller, stronger, more...handsome. 

Someone nudges him. He breaks the gaze that was directed at a distracted Jon. He turns his head, raising an eyebrow when he realizes it's Grayson. 

"You...alright, Damian? You look a bit distracted." 

Damian shrugs him off, adjusting his tie. "I'm fine. Are _you_ alright?" 

Dick laughs, caught off guard. He shakes his head. He clasps a hand onto Damian's shoulder, gripping it lightly as he says, "Just checking up.” 

Damian nods curtly. Dick watches him for a few more seconds, then finally lets go. He leaves, only seconds later already engaged in a different conversation. Damian snaps his attention back to Jon. He's always been a visual person; one of the reasons why he was such a good _Robin:_ he didn't mind occasionally just sitting back and observing, analyzing. 

Someone asks if he'd like some champagne. He takes it. 

Slipping slowly, he takes a seat. He watches the people around him. He's never liked these social events. Not for the sole reason that he isn't social, but mostly for the fact that people _expected_ him to be social. Watching and listening others around him, he's more content. It allows him an advantage, and offers him a glimpse of who these people truly are. Looking around now, he can see the woman mostly laughing loudly for attention, or even to show interest in the person speaking. Some men obviously don't like each other, but they continue to chatter in big groups, occasionally showing a brief moment of true irritation when they look away, roll their eyes, take a gulp of champagne and stare at a woman across the room. Watching Jon is different. He seems genuine most of the time, engaged in what the person is saying. People always seem to gravitate toward him, perhaps for his personality, or how attractive he is—both, maybe. He can tell they think he's attractive, the people he has around him. Three woman, eyeing one another when Jon smiles, the three of them communicating in some way. The men seem genuinely interested in what Damian's boyfriend has to say, Jon most likely giving them honest opinions and helpful tips, because that's the way he is. Though, he isn't dense. Damian knows Jon is aware of the female attention. Damian knows that Jon is aware of Damian's attention on him. 

They make eye contact. Damian must be saying something silent himself, just like the woman whom are looking back at him, confused by Jon's distraction. Damian takes his last sip, sets the glass down, and walks away. 

He explores the building. He's been here plenty of times; he and Jon have explored many times. Nothing changes much on these floors, no decorations outside of the gathering. Only blank walls, the occasional door leading towards an even more bland room. It has never bothered Damian before, but Jon has always found it confusing why no one would bother to make a place like this a little more lively. Damian's ears perk when he begins to hear footsteps, a steady pace, heading his way. 

Speaking of the devil.

"What happened?" Damian asks, smiling softly to himself. He continues to take steps forward, slowly, languidly, taking his time. "Unsatisfied with the attention?"

Jon catches up to him, his bicep brushing up against his. Subtly. Briefly.

"Something like that. You?"

Damian tilts his head, humming. "In regards to attention, similarly. Though I'd have to admit I wasn't receiving much." 

"So, unsatisfied with the lack of attention?" Jon asks, nudging him again. Subtle. They're walking in circles. No one's around. The only problem is that the bathroom is out here. Anyone can walk out, any moment. 

"Quite queer, don't you think?"

Damian stops walking, right in front a familiar door. One they've both opened and closed, once or twice before. 

Jon takes a breath, stepping close to him, his eyes hooded. "Please," he breathes out, focused on Damian's lips. He can probably hear every conversation in the other room. He can probably hear their footsteps right now, walking closer, walking farther, staying right where they are, restless. 

Damian doesn't speak for awhile. Jon waits, albeit impatiently, for a reply. He remains close, but Damian only allows it because he knows Jon can be half way across the room in a second if he needed to be. 

He opens the door. Jon rushes inside, Damian right behind him. When the door closes Jon has him slammed against it, quick to latch himself onto him. He's already hard, grinding against Damian, kissing him sloppily. He briefly thinks about how lucky he is, to be the only one in the world to see Jon like this, and hopefully for the rest of their lives. He can't imagine having anyone else leave Jon this desperate. He doesn't want Jon to be like this for anyone else. Ever. 

Jon moans. Loudly. 

Alright, well. It doesn't mean he needs everyone to _know_ he's the only one Jon will moan like that for. Keep in mind, he's still a very _private_ person. Knowing what he knows is good for him, nobody else technically needs this knowledge. Flaunting it does nothing but invite others into their private lives. Which, dangerously, can give an advantage to someone who really doesn't need it. 

Damian turns his head, gasping for breath. Jon can always just go one forever, kissing with everything he's got in him. Jon's particularly desperate right now, his hands shaking as he unbuttons Damian's shirt, trying his best not to rip something. Damian's glad he knows what the consequences for that would be, at least. If only he knew the same about keeping his voice down. Though that should partially be Damian's fault for not being all that strict with it. Usually he doesn't have to be.

Damian gets lost for a bit, Jon sucking on his nipple. He holds Jon's head, letting out soft sounds. Quiet. He grips the hair, letting out another soft moan when Jon switches to the next, rolling the other between his fingers, pulling hard. Damian unzips his pants, pulling them down. Jon follows, naked in a matter of seconds. Damian barely has a moment to pull his underwear down when Jon's on him, sucking him, forcing Damian to bite onto his finger. He takes a shaky breath in. Jon always has to look _so damn good_ on his knees. He's always so eager to suck Damian, not the least bit ashamed to moan over his dick.

Fuck, he's _too loud_. And he's not even the one being sucked off. 

"Jon," Damian whispers, swallowing. He grabs Jon's hair, biting back another moan when Jon sucks hard at his tip before popping off. "Babe, please—quiet down." 

Jon doesn't answer, swallowing Damian's dick down again. But he stays quiet. A part of Damian feels bad, but Jon has to understand. In fact, they have talked about this before. Jon does understand. They both decided that they weren't ready to expose their relationship yet. A time will come, but it's not now. 

Jon sucks him for a good few minutes, keeping the noises at a minimum. Damian's dick is red as a tomato and hard as a rock, the veins ready to pop out. He can feel his balls tightening, warning him, and he forces Jon off his cock when he starts to feel the tell tale signs of an orgasm. Jon gets the message, offering one last kiss before standing. Damian mouths at his neck, pulling him in close. Their members rub against one another, causing Jon to moan pathetically. There is a reason, though. His cock is wet with precum, a pulsing member, jumping in excitement. Damian pulls him close, grinding against him. 

"Fuck," Jon moans, loudly, moaning the vowel out longer than necessary. Damian huffs, but he continues, hoping that Jon will finish soon. He's usually quick the first time anyway. The other two or three times requires a bit more effort, but they don't need to do that now. He can continue riling Jon up while they're still here, and then satisfy him when they get back to the mansion. Jon's supposed to be staying the night anyway. 

"Ngh, Damian. Damian, Damian," Jon moans, taking control, pining Damian hard against the door, his hips ruthless. "I want you to fuck me. Do it—"

"Jon," Damian grits, but he's getting closer. As annoying as it is at the moment, Jon's voice arouses him even more, the obvious desperation radiating off of him enough to push Damian towards the edge. It doesn't help that he kind of likes being squished up like this, unable to move. He can have Jon pin him down, force Damian to fuck him; go at any pace he wants. Jon moans louder right next to his ear. Damian shudders. Fuck. 

"Ah, ah," Jon chants, breathing heavily, and then he finally comes, whining all the while. Damian looks down, Jon's fluids all over his own cock, and he takes it in hand, jacking himself off. Jon moans lightly, licking and lightly nipping at Damian's neck. Damian holds his breath, a small grunt escaping as he comes. Jon seems to moan for him, flicking Damian's hand away to replace it with his own. He pumps a few more times, seemingly trying to clean him up. Damian throws his head back, closing his eyes. 

They find random paper towels, Jon's hand and Damian's dick a mess. They clean themselves up and change. When they're finished, Damian clears his throat, smoothing his pants down. 

"You still look flushed. You should splash your face with water in the restroom before you go back," Damian says. Jon bites his lip, nodding. "Are there any people outside?"

Jon blinks. "No. We're good."

Damian walks out. Jon closes the door behind him, both of them surveying the hallway, even though they know no one is around. 

They part ways, Jon heading towards the bathroom while Damian goes back to the main event. He walks in discreetly, blending in with the crowd. He takes a seat opposite of where he sat just minutes earlier, his empty glass of champagne already gone. He watches, observes the people around him again. He doesn't watch the doors to see when Jon walks in. He'll only want to leave early, and they still have three more hours before it'd be acceptable to leave. Damn his father.

"Hey." Dick says from his right. Damian looks up at him, annoyed.

"What is it now, Grayson?" He asks, but he eases up on the tension when Dick smiles at him. Damian pinches the bridge of his nose, calming himself. "Yes?"

"Just gotta say," Dick says casually, taking a seat by him. "Heard some loud noises coming from the hallway. Thank goodness it didn't sound like anyone was getting hurt, but I'd be a bit...ah, cautious if you want to go to the bathroom. Just letting you know, in case you end up hearing things you should _never_ be hearing." 

They stare at each other, the whole time Dick looking genuine, as if he's truly trying to help Damian out. Damian looks down at Dick's hands, which are loosely clasped. He snaps his eyes back to Dick's sincere expression. 

"Thank you," Damian says nonchalantly. "I'll keep that in mind." 

"Good," Dick says, beaming at him. He ruffles Damian's hair as if he's still a kid and then heads off. Damian watches him leave, glaring, until he watches Jon bump into him, apologizing and offering a smile. 

Dick's face and neck go beet red, and there are parts of Damian that feel both satisfied and humiliated. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Until, uh, tomorrow again!


End file.
